


Ungewolltes Outing

by Esther (esda)



Series: Haarspaltereien [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reale Welt, Rheinhessen, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marks Firma organisiert eine Werbe-Weihnachts-Veranstaltung, zu der dieser gezwungen ist zu erscheinen. Wieder einmal vergisst der gute Mark, dass er keinen Alkohol verträgt... (Die Geschichte gehört zur "Haarspaltereien"-Reihe und spielt 6 1/2 Jahre nach "Haarspaltereien".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungewolltes Outing

# Ungewolltes Outing

Es war Mitte November. Längst hatte der Herbst die Blätter der Laubbäume gelb und rötlich gefärbt und ein eisiger Wind sie zum größten Teil von den Ästen geweht, so dass auch der Boden warme Farbtöne erhalten hatte. 

Mark hatte im Frühjahr sein Studium beendet, das Diplom in Chemie erworben und war seit knapp einem halben Jahr bei einem namhaften Chemiekonzern in Mainz beschäftigt. Er hatte Glück gehabt und gleich im Anschluss an seine Hochschulausbildung eine Arbeitsstelle gefunden, da er bei einer Schwesterfirma ebendieses Unternehmens während des Studiums ein Praktikum absolviert hatte und seine guten Kontakte somit gezielt hatte nutzen können. Er war nun in dem Alter, in dem Richard gewesen war, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten und war zusehends gereift. Nach über zwei Jahren hatte er Richard schließlich doch wieder an seine Haare gelassen und ihm den Zwischenfall beim Friseurwettbewerb in Berlin weitestgehend verziehen. Mit Farbe durfte ihm sein Freund immer noch nicht zuleibe rücken, aber zumindest hatte er dank dessen Schnippeltechniken nun einen wesentlich kürzeren, wesentlich berufstauglicheren Haarschnitt. Marks Gesicht hatte auch nicht mehr die jungenhaft übermütigen Züge, die es noch vor über sechseinhalb Jahren besessen hatte, als er Richard das erste Mal begegnet war; es war nur ein wenig kantiger geworden, ließ ihn aber um **_so_** viel erwachsener wirken. Das machte ihn jedoch in keinster Weise unattraktiver. Ganz im Gegenteil schienen sich die Frauen in seiner Firma regelrecht zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen - sehr zu Marks Leidwesen. Besonders Heike, der zwei Jahre jüngeren Laborassistentin, hatte er es anscheinend angetan, denn sie stellte ihm sehr offensichtlich nach. Und auf sein augenscheinliches Desinteresse an ihrer Person zeigte sie keinerlei Reaktion. Irgendwann war Mark davon so genervt, dass er sich gezwungen sah vor seinem älteren Kollegen Anton beim Mittagessen in der Kantine ganz “nebenbei” zu erwähnen, dass er verlobt sei und diesem den entsprechenden Ring zu präsentieren - während Heike am Nebentisch rein “zufällig” alles mitbekam. Nicht, dass dieser Aufwand irgendwas genutzt hätte. Offenbar wollte sie erst dann glauben, dass er nicht mehr zu haben war, wenn sie die angebliche “Freundin” mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Doch das würde sie niemals. Keiner in der Firma würde das. Da die “Verlobte” in Wirklichkeit ein Mann war und Mark nicht vorhatte sich auf der Arbeit als schwul zu outen. Zumal er dort auch noch relativ neu war. Und überhaupt: wieso sollte er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlen sein Privatleben vor seinen Kollegen auszubreiten und von jenen breittreten zu lassen, wo es doch keinen, außer ihn selbst, etwas anging?! Nein, er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht die Schmach antun, von seinen männlichen Kollegen für jemanden gehalten zu werden, der sie in der Umkleide unsittlich berühren könnte und vor dem sie sich lieber nicht umziehen sollten. Das hatte er schon einmal miterleben dürfen, als in seinem Karateclub - damals nur in Form eines unbestimmten Gerüchtes - umgegangen war, dass er schwul sei. Diese Erniedrigung wollte er nicht noch einmal über sich ergehen lassen.

Richard war inzwischen 31 Jahre alt und schien im Gegensatz zu Mark so gar nicht gealtert zu sein. Noch immer führte er den Frisiersalon “Beautiful Hair” in der Breiten Straße in Wehrstadt, der so gut wie eh und je lief. Seine Haarfarbe wechselte mindestens viermal im Jahr. Oft hatte er Strähnchen in stockschwulen Farben drin, was Mark inzwischen nur noch seufzend zur Kenntnis nahm, auch wenn er nach wie vor bei vielen Frisuren und Farben Angst hatte, gleich erblinden zu müssen. Mark war ja sehr genügsam geworden und gab sich bereits mit kleinen Dingen zufrieden. So war er schon dankbar, dass sein Freund davon abgelassen hatte pinkgefärbte Kontaktlinsen zu tragen.  
Jetzt, zu Beginn des Winters, trug Richard auch wieder dezentere Haarfarben, mit denen Mark sogar leben konnte. Sein Haupt zierte ein warmes Mittelbraun durchzogen von wenigen, rötlichen Strähnen und leuchtete rotbraun im spätherbstlichen Sonnenlicht. Außerdem ließ Richard sein Haar seit ein paar Monaten wachsen. Inzwischen war es sogar lang genug, dass er es am Hinterkopf zusammenbinden konnte und nicht mehr wie ein schwuler Friseur sondern eher wie ein schwuler Modeschöpfer aussah - wären da nicht ein paar kürzere Strähnen, die ihm verspielt ins Gesicht hingen und dieses arrogant-künstlerische Erscheinungsbild zerstörten.

Leicht entsetzt reagierte Mark, als er das Rundschreiben entdeckte, das ihm verkündete, dass sein werter Arbeitgeber beabsichtigte am Samstag vor dem ersten Advent eine Werbeveranstaltung für die neu entwickelten Körperpflegeproduktreihe “Emotion” zu organisieren. Und es sah leider so aus, als hätte Mark dort ebenfalls zu erscheinen. Zumindest musste er das Rundschreiben als gelesen und zur Kenntnis genommen abzeichnen, was nie etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Das letzte Mal, als er das gemacht hatte, war im Juli gewesen und es war um eine Werbepräsentation in Verbindung mit einem Sommerfest gegangen. Die Sache war darauf hinausgelaufen, dass er den gemeinsamen Urlaub mit Richard in der Toskana hatte stornieren müssen, um auf der Veranstaltung erscheinen zu können. Gut, Marks Arbeitgeber hatte natürlich die Stornogebühren übernommen und Mark hatte Richard zwei Wochen später mit einer Last-Minute-Buchung auf den Malediven überrascht, wo sie ihren schönsten Urlaub seit langem verbracht hatten.  
Aber trotzdem... Mark **_hasste_** solche Veranstaltungen aus tiefster Seele und er **_hasste_** es auch, wenn man seine Pläne durchkreuzte. Nicht, dass er am in Frage kommenden Wochenende irgendwas vorgehabt hätte - schon gar keinen Urlaub. Aber das spielte ja auch überhaupt keine Rolle: Hier ging es schließlich ums Prinzip!

Seufzend kam Mark wieder aus seinen Gedankengängen zurück in die Realität und konzentrierte sich abermals auf das Schreiben. Der Programmpunkt “Präsentation der neuen Produkte durch Labormitarbeiter” ließ ihm heiß-kalte Angstschauer über den Rücken laufen. Er hoffte doch sehr, dass er **_nicht_** zu den Auserwählten gehören würde, denen die zweifelhafte Ehre zuteil wurde, diese Aufgabe übertragen zu bekommen.

~*~

Als hätte er geahnt, was kommen würde, hatte Mark sich in der Mittagspause in der Kantine einen - wie er meinte - unauffälligen Platz in einer Ecke nahe der großen Fensterfront gesucht. Allerdings entdeckte Heike ihn trotzdem und das, wo er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben hatte sich kleinzumachen und in sein Essen zu vertiefen.

“Mahlzeit!”, tönte sie fröhlich und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, so dass Mark keine Möglichkeit hatte ihrem forschenden Blick zu entgehen.  
“Mahlzeit”, erwiderte er in leicht resigniertem Tonfall. So wie es aussah, blieb ihm nicht mal beim Essen das störende Geschwafel seiner Kollegin erspart. Vielleicht sollte er schneller essen, um sich dann wieder hinter seinen Reagenzgläsern zu verkriechen...  
“Du kommst doch zur Weihnachtsfeier, nicht wahr?!” Wieder dieser erwartungsvolle Blick, der ihn zu durchbohren schien.

“Weihnachtsfeier?”, fragte Mark dümmlich. Hatte er etwas nicht mitbekommen?  
“Na, die **_Werbeveranstaltung_** , du Intelligenzbestie!” Heike kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, so als könne sie nicht glauben, dass jemand nicht darüber Bescheid wusste. “Das ist doch jedes Jahr so... **_ahh_**!” Marks linke Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. “Ach so, du bist ja noch nicht so lange da...”, endete Heike wenig einfallsreich, aber dafür reichlich lahm und stocherte dann aus Verlegenheit in ihrem Wiener Schnitzel herum.  
Amüsiert darüber, dass es ihm gelungen war die Nervensäge zumindest für einen Augenblick zum Schweigen zu bringen, aß Mark seelenruhig weiter und meinte schließlich, als er ein paar Bissen fertiggekaut hatte, trocken: “Naja, ich nehme an, es wird mir nichts anderes übrigbleiben, nicht wahr?! Ich sehe das doch richtig, dass da Anwesenheitspflicht besteht, oder?!”

Heike hob wieder den Blick und lächelte schief. “Ja, so ist es. Zumindest von den Leuten, die das Rundschreiben unterzeichnen sollten, wird erwartet, dass sie auch erscheinen.” Auf Marks ergebenes Seufzen hin fügte sie noch hastig hinzu: “Aber es ist echt immer ganz okay. Es ist zwar eine Werbeveranstaltung, aber man trifft nette Kollegen, bekommt gutes Essen und kann schön feiern.” Das waren für Mark nicht wirklich überzeugende Argumente: seine Kollegen traf er auch jeden Tag auf der Arbeit - und war eigentlich froh, wenn er sie mal **_nicht_** sehen musste - und gutes Essen bekam er auch oft genug. Richard war nämlich auch in der Küche ein wahrer Künstler. Und auf das Feiern konnte er ebenfalls gut und gerne verzichten, denn er war absolut kein Partytyp. 

“Und... man kann auch seine bessere Hälfte mitbringen - sofern man eine hat”, beendete Heike das Anpreisen besagter Veranstaltung, wobei sie den letzten Teil des Satzes betonte. Mark entging dieser kleine Seitenhieb keinesfalls. Sie wollte also “seine Verlobte” sehen, ja?! Und damit einen Beweis haben, dass er tatsächlich in festen Händen war und das nicht nur behauptete, um ihren Annäherungsversuchen zu entgehen. 

“Hm...”, meinte Mark. “Ich werde meine dann wohl mal fragen, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie Lust dazu haben wird.” Das war natürlich glatt gelogen, denn er würde einen Teufel tun und Richard darauf ansprechen. Wie er den kannte, würde der nämlich garantiert mitkommen wollen, allein schon, weil Mark dort sein würde. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als habe Heike seine Gedanken gelesen, denn sie grinste vielsagend.   
“So, so, dann bekommen wir deine **_Verlobte_** also auch endlich mal zu Gesicht?”  
“Wenn sie mitkommt, ja.”

~*~

Und natürlich hatte Mark Richard gegenüber kein Wort bezüglich der Werbe-Weihnachts-Veranstaltung verloren. Am Tag vor dem gefürchteten Adventssamstag erwähnte Mark nur kurz beim Abendessen, dass er am nächsten Abend auf einer langweiligen Firmenveranstaltung sei und sicher erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause komme. Richard lächelte darauf nur sanftmütig und antwortete: “Kein Problem. Ich werd mir die Zeit schon irgendwie vertreiben.” Vorher vertrieb er aber erst einmal ihnen beiden die Zeit, weil er das, was er am nächsten Tag nicht an Zärtlichkeiten bekommen würde, ja irgendwie kompensieren musste. Mark hatte nicht wirklich was dagegen einzuwenden.

~*~

Und dann war er da, der Samstag vor dem ersten Advent. Mark hatte sich schwer in Schale geworfen - insoweit einem Jeansträger wie ihm das möglich war. Er trug einen schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug, ein weißes Hemd und wurde von einer rot-schwarz gestreiften Krawatte stranguliert. Es war der einzige Anzug, den er besaß und außerdem auch noch der, in dem er sein Vorstellungsgespräch in der Firma gehabt hatte. Er fand, dass er darin wie ein Konfirmand aussah.

Wenigstens war der Kelch der Verdammnis, nämlich die Produktpräsentation, an ihm vorbeigegangen. Dazu waren ältere, erfahrenere Kollegen genötigt worden. Trotzdem hatte man seine Anwesenheit gewünscht, vielleicht, weil er neu war, oder weil seine Abteilung maßgeblich an der Herstellung der Produkte beteiligt gewesen war, die an diesem Abend vorgestellt wurden: Haar- und Hautpflegeprodukte speziell für die kalte Jahreszeit, wenn auch ein wenig spät produziert, die besonderen Schutz vor den frostigen Witterungsverhältnissen versprachen.

Seufzend drängelte sich Mark an Frauen in Kostümen, Männern in Anzügen, einem Haufen Werbetafeln und -tischen und ultrakitschiger Weihnachtsdeko vorbei, um sich ein Glas Punsch einschenken zu lassen. Damit wollte er sich in irgendeine Ecke zurückziehen und den Rest des Abends ausharren, bis der Großteil der Besucher verschwunden war und auch er wieder heimfahren konnte. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an Richard und daran, wie gemütlich es sicher wäre diesen Abend mit ihm und ihrer Katze Minnie aneinandergekuschelt auf der Couch oder im Bett zu verbringen. Und während er so vor sich hinträumte, bemerkte er nicht das Unheil, welches ihm in Form von Heike nahte. Erst, als es schon zu spät war, bemerkte er den dunklen Lockenkopf, der auf ihn zusteuerte. ‘Scheiße!’, dachte er so bei sich, denn eine unauffällige Flucht konnte er bereits vergessen: Heike hatte ihn längst gesehen, zog ihre pinkbepinselten Lippen nun in ein breites Lächeln und winkte ihm zu. Er sah sich panisch nach rechts und links um, ob nicht vielleicht ein anderer - vorzugsweise männlicher - Kollege im Umfeld war, zu dem er sich rasch gesellen konnte, um nicht seiner Verehrerin allein ausgeliefert sein zu müssen. Aber natürlich war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, der in Frage kam. Er war umgeben von lauter fremden Gesichtern und Hinterköpfen. Und bevor er einfach angsterfüllt davonlaufen konnte, hatte ihn der Alptraum seiner schlaflosen Nächte auch bereits erreicht.

“Hallo!”, grüßte sie säuselnd. “Wie ich sehe, bist du doch gekommen. Und so ganz ohne Begleitung?!” Sie sah sich demonstrativ nach allen Seiten um, konnte aber die angebliche Verlobte Marks nirgendwo erkennen.   
“Ja”, erwiderte der trocken. “Meine bessere Hälfte... liegt mit einer Grippe im Bett. Ich wäre ja auch gar nicht hier erschienen, wenn man mich nicht zur Anwesenheit verpflichtet hätte.”

“Oh, die Ärmste!” Heike bemühte sich um ein betroffenes Gesicht, jedoch strafte der sarkastische Unterton ihre Worte Lügen. “Dabei hätte ich sie doch wirklich gerne einmal kennengelernt.”  
Mark zuckte abweisend mit den Schultern. “Ja... das nächste Mal dann eben. Lässt sich halt nicht ändern.” Er kippte den Rest seines Punsches herunter und wollte sich auch gleich Nachschub besorgen, nur, um sich für ein paar Sekunden Heikes Dunstkreis entziehen zu können. Doch diese nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und meinte: “Wart nur hier, ich bring dir was mit.”

Erschöpft ausatmend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Gute Güte, war das lästig. Vielleicht sollte er ihr doch einfach sagen, dass er schwul war. Allerdings würde sie ihm das vielleicht auch nicht glauben. Die Geschichte mit dem Verlobungsring hatte sie ihm ja schon nicht abgekauft, obwohl die sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. Vermutlich war es einfach zu ungewöhnlich und für Heike deshalb zu unglaubwürdig, dass ein Mann einen Verlobungsring trug. Bevor sich Mark überhaupt noch weitere Gedanken über mögliche Auswege machen konnte, war Heike bereits wieder bei ihm und streckte ihm das übervolle Glas Punsch entgegen. Eigentlich sollte er ja gar nichts mehr trinken, denn er vertrug Alkohol, wie er inzwischen schon oft genug festgestellt hatte, nun wirklich nicht besonders gut. Allerdings musste er den Schmerz, den Heikes Anwesenheit ihm bereitete, auch irgendwie ausschalten. Und das ging nunmal am Besten, wenn er deren Existenz gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, weil er sich zum Beispiel bewusstlos trank.

“Weißt du...”, meinte Heike schließlich erstaunlich offen. “Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass **_sie_** gar nicht auftauchen würde.” Mark schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick, mit dem er verbergen wollte, dass er sich gerade ziemlich ertappt fühlte, woraufhin sie erbarmungslos fortfuhr: “Du bist gar nicht verlobt, hab ich Recht? Du willst uns alle nur über dein nicht vorhandenes Privatleben hinwegtäuschen und willst nicht, dass dein Macho-Image als Fassade auffliegt.”

Mark sah sie an, als glaube er nicht recht, was er soeben zu hören bekommen hatte. Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst? So sehr war er ja schon seit Jahren nicht mehr beleidigt worden! Wie gerne würde er ihr und allen, die das glaubten, das Gegenteil beweisen. Und wie er verlobt war! Mit einer extrem gutaussehenden Person noch dazu! “Es tut mir wirklich leid deine Erwartungen so enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin tatsächlich schon seit Jahren in einer festen Beziehung.”

Heike sah ihn zweifelnd an, enthielt sich aber außer eines gemurmelten “Sicher...” jeglichen weiteren Kommentars. Sie merkte, dass sie an diesem Punkt bei Mark in einer Sackgasse angekommen war, denn keiner von ihnen beiden würde von seiner Behauptung abweichen. Deshalb räusperte sie sich leicht und versuchte dann das Gespräch in für sie beide angenehmere Gefilde umzuleiten.

Mark hörte nicht lange richtig zu, was Heike ihm erzählen wollte. Sie faselte irgendwas von ihren beiden Katzen und was die immer in ihrer Wohnung anstellten, wenn sie nicht zu Hause war. Anscheinend hatte sie mitbekommen, wie er Martina, einer Chemikerin in der gleichen Abteilung, die ihn damals in der Firma in sein Aufgabengebiet eingewiesen hatte, seinen Tierarzt wegen ihrer kranken Katze empfohlen hatte. Dabei war ihm nämlich rausgerutscht, dass er selbst eine äußerst süße Balinese hatte. Nicht so süß wie Richard natürlich, aber das war ja auch schwer zu überbieten.

Mark konnte sich aber nicht entsinnen, dass Heike da mit dabei gewesen war. Allerdings war Martina auch eine alte Tratschtante, die alles immer gleich weitererzählen musste - und dann auch noch ausgerechnet an Leute wie Heike. Jedenfalls wäre das zumindest mal eine logische Erklärung für Heikes zusammenhangloses Katzen-Gelaber gewesen. Obwohl... er sollte vielleicht davon absehen einen Begriff wie “Logik” in einen Satz mit Heike zu verwenden. Diese Frau war nämlich ganz sicher niemand, der auch nur ansatzweise logisch funktionierte.  
Er lies den Monolog seiner Kollegin gänzlich an sich vorüberziehen und das, obwohl er Katzen wirklich mochte. Aber Heikes schrille Stimme ging ihm tierisch auf den Senkel, so wie ihm diese ganze Veranstaltung auf den Senkel ging. Er kam sich gänzlich fehl am Platze vor. Was sollte er denn hier? Er gehörte in ein Labor, hinter Reagenzgläser und nicht auf eine Verkaufsveranstaltung. Er sollte einen weißen Laborkittel und eine Schutzbrille tragen und nicht mit Nadelstreifenanzug und Krawatte zwischen lauter dekadenten Neureichen herumlaufen. Davon stand schließlich nichts in seinem Vertrag!

Das volle Punschglas war schneller wieder leer, als er “Alkoholdehydrogenase” sagen konnte. Träge raffte Mark sich auf und fragte Heike höflich, ihr Gespräch mit sich selbst unterbrechend, ob er ihr auch noch etwas mitbringen sollte. Dieses Mal würde er die Gelegenheit nutzen, mal ein paar Minuten ihrem Geschwafel entgehen zu können, denn er würde sich schön viel Zeit lassen.

“Klar, für mich auch noch einmal Punsch, bitte”, kam die ihm sehr willkommene Antwort.  
Mark nickte und verschwand augenblicklich mit den beiden leeren Gläsern zwischen den Menschen. Unmerklich atmete er auf, kaum dass er außerhalb Heikes Reichweite war. Diese Frau war ja anhänglicher als ein Blutegel - und mit Sicherheit unangenehmer! Blutegel wurde man wenigstens los, indem man sie zwischen den Fingern zerquetschte, doch Heike war robuster.

Mark hatte sich gerade reichlich in beide Gläser nachfüllen lassen, da sah er ihn: Ebenfalls mit einem Glas Punsch in der Hand unterhielt er sich mit einem Mark unbekannten Mann und lächelte wie immer freundlich. Er trug eine weiße Seidenhose und dazu ein fliederfarbenes, eng geschnittenes Hemd. Und natürlich sah er wieder geradezu verboten gut aus. Mark stockte kurz der Atem, als er sich wie in Trance auf Richard zubewegte. 

“Hallo”, hauchte er und lächelte ihm angetrunken zu. “Mit dir hätte ich hier jetzt nun nicht gerechnet.”  
Richard, der ihn erst jetzt sah, schaute nicht minder überrascht drein. “Ach, das hier ist deine ‘langweilige, dienstliche Veranstaltung’?” Er lachte hinreißend und Mark musste verlegen schmunzeln. “Nun... ja, das ist sie. Und bis du eben aufgetaucht bist, fand ich es hier auch furchtbar öde.” Sie hatten sich inzwischen ein paar Schritte von dem Tisch entfernt, an dem Richard eben noch bei einem von Marks Kollegen gestanden hatte.

“Schön zu hören, dass ich dir den Abend versüßen konnte.”  
“Oh, das hat schon der Punsch getan...” Mark hob die beiden Gläser in seinen Händen an - und kam sich im selben Augenblick furchtbar dämlich dafür vor, dass er gleich mehrere Gläser hatte. “Ehm...”  
Richard runzelte die Stirn und maß ihn mit misstrauischem Blick. “Wie viel hast du schon intus?”  
“Nicht viel... Bloß zwei Gläser”, bemühte Mark sich in möglichst lallfreiem Deutsch.  
Richards Augenbrauen zogen sich dichter zusammen. “In dem Zustand wolltest du doch wohl nicht etwa Auto fahren?”

Mark entging trotz seines Zustands nicht der scharfe Unterton und er wurde ein bisschen rot. “Nein... natürlich nicht... Ich wäre mit dem letzten Zug nach Hause gefahren oder hätte mir... zur Not ein Taxi genommen.”  
Das Reden fiel ihm tatsächlich nicht mehr ganz so leicht, denn seine Zunge war auf einmal erstaunlich schwer. Als er, um seine Verlegenheit zu übertünchen, einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Punschglas nehmen wollte, hielt Richard seine Hand noch in der Bewegung fest.  
“Ich glaube, du hattest schon genug für heute.” Richards Stimme und sein fester Blick in Marks leicht vernebelte Augen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies keine Feststellung sondern vielmehr ein Befehl war.

Inzwischen wurde Heike unruhig. So weit waren sie doch gar nicht von der Getränketheke entfernt und Mark war nun schon bestimmt zehn Minuten fort. Wenn sie Pech hatte, hatte er am Ende noch die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um sich von ihr und der Veranstaltung fortzuschleichen. Das konnte sie natürlich auf keinen Fall zulassen. So leicht kam er ihr nicht davon!  
Langsam rappelte sie sich von ihrem Platz - einem Sitzplatz in der Ecke, etwas abseits des Trubels der Veranstaltung - auf und bewegte sich vorsichtig an den Stehtischen und Menschen vorbei in die Richtung, in die Mark vor entschieden zu langer Zeit entschwunden war. An der Getränketheke standen die Leute zwar Schlange, doch da fand sie ihn nicht mehr. Als sie jedoch ihren Blick noch ein wenig weiter nach links schweifen ließ, entdeckte sie, wie er dicht bei einem ihr unbekannten, ungeheuer gutaussehenden Mann stand. Viel zu dicht...

Mark hielt sich abgestützt an einem der Stehtische, seitdem Richard ihm die beiden Punschgläser entrissen hatte, und lehnte sich arg weit in Richards Richtung.  
“Ich hab dich vermisst...”, nuschelte er mit glasigem Blick und trunken-glückseligem Lächeln.  
Richard seufzte, während er der Versuchung widerstand Mark einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, um sicher zu gehen, dass der auch tatsächlich nicht umkippte. “Das sagst du jetzt bereits zum dritten Mal.”  
“Uhm... wirklich?” Mark wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, so als könne er sich tatsächlich nicht mehr recht entsinnen. Um seine Unsicherheit zu überdecken, wollte er noch einen Schluck Punsch nehmen, aber als er nach den Gläsern auf dem Tisch greifen wollte, hielt Richard ihm sein eigenes Punschglas entgegen.  
“Hier, trink davon. Ich hab alkoholfreien Punsch...”  
Und noch bevor Richard ihm das Glas geben konnte, hatte Mark sich ein Stück nach vorne gebeugt, seine Lippen dagegengepresst und von dem Glas genippt, das Richard noch immer in seiner Hand hielt.  
“Hm... gut...”, säuselte Mark viel zu dicht bei Richards Gesicht, so dass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. 

Heike unterdrückte einen spitzen Schrei und quietschte stattdessen nur erschrocken. Wer zum Geier _**war**_ dieser andere Mann? Und wieso tat Mark nur so furchtbar vertraut - ja, geradezu intim - mit ihm?   
“Hallo Heike, hast du nichts mehr zu trinken?”  
Heike fuhr kurz zusammen, als sie so unerwartet die dunkle Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr vernahm. Anton stand mit einem Sektglas in der Hand neben ihr und sah sie forschend an.  
“Ehm... doch.. äh.... Mark wollte mir noch ein Glas Punsch holen...” Damit beendete sie ihr Gestammel wieder und sah erneut zu ebendiesem herüber. Anton folgte ihrem Blick.

Mark hatte inzwischen Richards Hand und Punschglas losgelassen und lächelte ihn ungehemmt an. “Dankeschön.”  
Um seine Dankesbekundung zu bekräftigen, lehnte er sich zu Richard herüber, strich ihm mit der linken Hand über die Wange und zog ihn schließlich zu einem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund zu sich heran.  
Richards Atmung setzte für einen Moment aus. Bekam Mark überhaupt noch mit, wo sie sich befanden? Oder war er einfach nur dermaßen vom Alkohol enthemmt, dass es ihn nicht mehr störte?!  
Richard wusste nicht so recht, welche der beiden Varianten er bedenklicher finden sollte. Es war wohl an der Zeit die Veranstaltung mit Mark so bald wie möglich zu verlassen, denn jeder weitere Augenblick hier konnte nur zu weiteren Peinlichkeiten führen. 

Heike stand wie versteinert da und beobachtete das Geschehen unweit von ihnen. “Aber... das... wieso...?”, stotterte sie hilflos in viel zu hoher Tonlage.  
Dahingegen trug Anton die neuen Enthüllungen mit Fassung. “Anscheinend hat Mark seine Verlobte doch mitgebracht”, ging die sachliche Feststellung schon fast in seinem Sektgeschlürfe unter. Ohne weiteren Kommentar deutete er auf die linke Hand des gutaussehenden Fremden, die Mark an der Schulter hielt – vermutlich, um diesen zu stützen.  
Heike erstickte fast, als sie es sah. “Der Ring!” Aus der Entfernung war es natürlich unmöglich genau zu erkennen, aber der fremde Mann trug am linken Ringfinger einen silbrigen Ring, genau wie Mark an gleicher Stelle.

“Lass uns gehen”, meinte Richard so sanft, dass Mark ihn gleich nochmal auf den Mund küssen musste, während er unterdrückt kicherte. Richards Stirn legte sich in Falten und er schaute sich aus den Augenwinkeln unauffällig um. Mehrere Augenpaare waren mit teils neugierigen, teils entsetzten Blicken auf sie gerichtet. Als er wieder zu Mark herübersah, schenkte der ihm nur ein weiteres Honigkuchenpferdgrinsen und Richard war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Freund ihn verstanden oder ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte. Deshalb wiederholte er sich lieber nochmal.  
“Hmhm...”, machte Mark schließlich, nickend und noch immer selig lächelnd.  
Richard schlang einen Arm um Marks Hüfte, um diesen beim Gehen zu stützen. Er konnte nämlich schon förmlich spüren, wie Mark mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck versuchte oben von unten zu unterscheiden, nur um bei dem Versuch kläglich zu scheitern und mit lautem Knall hinzufallen. So, wie es aussah, war Mark in all den Jahren kein Stück trinkfester geworden. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur auf so wenig Alkohol schon so extrem reagieren? Vor allem, wenn er auch noch aus einer Winzerfamilie stammte...

Heike und Anton beobachteten still und mit offenen Mündern, wie die beiden Männer - Mark sehr eng an den anderen gelehnt - das Gebäude verließen. Vorher schenkte ihnen der brünette Fremde aber noch ein kleines, entschuldigendes Lächeln, das Heike die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, weil sie sich beim Beobachten ertappt fühlte. Sie kam sich wie ein Spanner vor, der eine viel zu intime Szene mitbekommen hatte, was vermutlich auch den Tatsachen entsprach. Zudem war es ihr ein wenig peinlich, dass ihr die ganze Zeit über nicht aufgefallen war, in was für einem Zustand Mark sich wohl schon befunden haben musste.  
“Da geht er hin, der Traum der Frauenwelt...” Das schelmische Glitzern in Antons Augen war kaum zu übersehen, der schadenfrohe Unterton nicht zu überhören. Und dann grinste er auch noch ganz offensichtlich, als Heike ihn ansah! “Jaja, die Guten sind eben doch schon alle vergeben oder schwul - oder beides.”  
Heike funkelte ihn böse an.

Richard hatte keine Probleme an der Garderobe ihre Mäntel zu finden, aber dafür umso mehr Schwierigkeiten Mark auf den Beifahrersitz seines Peugeot zu manövrieren und dort artgerecht zu verstauen. Der schien nämlich in Schmusestimmung zu sein und umschlang Richard ständig, um ihm noch einen und noch einen Kuss ziellos irgendwo ins Gesicht zu drücken.  
“Mark, lass das! - Komm, wir müssen dich anschnallen. - Nein, hier ist nicht der richtige Ort **_hierfür_**!” Nachdem er Marks Hände von seiner Hose losbekommen hatte und sich endlich hinter dem Lenkrad niederlassen konnte, war Richard völlig erschöpft und durchgeschwitzt.

Zum Glück verhielt sich sein Freund während der Fahrt ruhig. Anscheinend behinderte ihn der Sitzgurt in ausreichendem Maße und hielt ihn von Annäherungsversuchen jeglicher Art ab. Irgendwann während der Fahrt musste Mark dann auch schließlich eingenickt sein, denn als Richard an einer roten Ampel warten musste und zu ihm herübersah, lehnte er mit leicht offenem Mund seitlich gegen seinen Sitz. Richard konnte nicht anders, als darauf schmunzelnd den Kopf zu schütteln. 

An ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen, musste Richard Mark praktisch ins Haus tragen. Zum Glück wachte der auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf wieder auf, so dass Richard ihn dort nicht auch noch hochhieven sondern ihn nur stützen musste. Mark war zwar äußerst schlank, aber seit seinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr doch noch ein Stückchen gewachsen und weiß Gott kein Leichtgewicht.

Mühsam lud er ihn auf dem großen Doppelbett ab, wo Mark kaum, dass er die Matratze berührt hatte, auch schon wieder eingeschlafen war.  
“Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Mark!”  
Rütteln und auf ihn einreden nutzte leider wenig, so dass sich Richard gezwungen sah, Mark ganz alleine zu entkleiden. Was gar nicht so leicht war, weil sich Mark wehrte. Anscheinend beherrschte er seine Karategriffe wortwörtlich “im Schlaf”.  
“Oi, Mark, ich steh nicht auf Sadomaso!” Richard grinste und kitzelte seinen trunkenen Freund, der davon zumindest so viel mitbekam, dass er im Schlaf leicht kicherte. 

Als Richard nach Duschen und Zähneputzen zu seinem Freund unter die Decke kroch, kuschelte der sich wie auf Kommando an ihn heran und umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen. War Mark doch wieder aufgewacht? Richard konnte ungeschickte Küsse an seiner Wange und auf seinem Mund spüren. Aber er war viel zu müde, um darauf einzugehen. Den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, war er wenige Augenblicke später auch schon eingeschlafen.

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Mark mit dem ultimativen Mörderkater aus der Hölle. Diesmal weigerte er sich dem Vieh irgendeinen Namen zu geben. “Felix” wäre ohnehin viel zu harmlos gewesen. Es passte eher sowas wie “Killer” oder “der Terminator”. Er stöhnte qualvoll, versuchte vorsichtig die Augen zu öffnen und stöhnte gleich darauf nochmal, weil er von viel zu hellem Sonnenlicht begrüßt wurde. Wer zum Geier hatte die Wattzahl bei dem Himmelsgestirn so hochgedreht? Die Hände auf die Augen gepresst, sank er wieder zurück in die weichen Federn.  
Kurz darauf hörte er, wie der Türgriff runtergedrückt wurde und sich Schritte näherten. Die Matratze gab nach und etwas Feuchtes stupste gegen seine Nase. Und miaute.

“Minnie... Du riechst wohl meinen Kater, hm? Und dabei bist du doch sterilisiert.”  
Das glockenhelle Lachen, das dieser Bemerkung folgte, gehörte allerdings nicht zu seiner Balinese, sondern zu der Person, deren Schritte er gehört hatte. Behutsam wagte Mark einen zweiten Versuch seine Augenlider anzuheben, in der Hoffnung diesmal nicht gleich zu erblinden. Das Erste, was er erblickte, war ein Glas mit einer widerlich aussehenden, trüben Flüssigkeit auf dem Nachttisch. 

“Na, noch Restblut im Alkohol?”, witzelte Richard und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.   
“Was ist das da?”  
“Ein gutes Mittel gegen deinen Kater. Hätte ich dir damals in Berlin auch schon gerne gegeben, aber da hatte ich nicht die Zutaten parat.”

Mark beäugte das seltsame Gebräu misstrauisch. “Sieht ja ekelhaft aus.”  
Richard lachte. “Ist es auch. Hilft aber. Los, trink!”  
Minnie tapste über Marks Brust und schnupperte an dem milchigen Zeug, wandte aber schnell das Köpfchen ab, sprang vom Bett und lief davon.  
“Du willst mich wohl vergiften! Siehst du! Nicht mal die Katze traut sich das anzurühren!”  
Richard griff kurzerhand nach dem Glas und hielt es Mark an die Lippen. “Muss sie ja auch nicht. **_Sie_** hat gestern schließlich auch nicht ein Punschglas nach dem anderen geleert. Und nun sag schön _Ahhhhhh_ und mach brav _gluckgluckgluck_.”

Als Mark den Mund öffnete, um eine sarkastische Antwort zu geben, nutzte Richard die Gunst der Stunde, um ihm die ekelerregende Brühe einzuverleiben. Erst, als er ganz ausgetrunken hatte, entließ ihn Richard wieder aus dem Schwitzkasten und stellte das leere Glas weg.  
“Das war ja sowas von hinterhältig und gemein, du fieser Sadist!”  
“Immer doch, Kleiner.”

Nachdem Mark noch eine Runde geschmollt hatte, fragte er schließlich ein wenig zögerlich: “Was ist gestern eigentlich passiert?”  
Richard kippte fast vom Bett. “Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht mehr?”  
Auf Marks Kopfschütteln hin, stöhnte Richard leise auf. Wie sollte er ihm jetzt möglichst schonend beibringen, wie er sich vor seinen Kollegen aufgeführt und geoutet hatte?!  
“Nun. Wie du womöglich schon bemerkt hast, hast du zu viel Alkohol konsumiert.”  
“Was du nicht sagst.”

“Du wirst am Montag mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zur Arbeit fahren, weil dein Wagen noch irgendwo in der Stadt rumsteht...”  
“Dachte ich mir fast.”  
“... und dann solltest du deinen Kollegen eventuell erklären, warum du dich so offensichtlich an diesen gutaussehenden Kerl rangemacht hast.”  
“WAS?” Mark sah ihn zugleich entsetzt als auch reumütig an. “Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?! Das hab ich nicht getan... oder?”

“Doch”, antwortete Richard gedehnt und sah ihn ernst an.  
“Scheiße!” Mark raufte sich die Haare und sank im Bett zurück. “Hab... hab ich sonst noch was gemacht?”  
“Ihn geküsst.” Auch wenn es ihn sehr viel Mühe kostete, schaffte es Richard den emotionslosen Tonfall beizubehalten.  
Mark sank immer mehr in sich zusammen. “Nein!!! Scheiße... Das war ein Versehen. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich bin dir treu. Scheiße!” Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er schließlich. “Welchen... ‘gutaussehenden Mann’ hab ich denn nun eigentlich geküsst?”

Richard konnte nicht mehr und brach vor Lachen auf dem Bett zusammen. “Soll ich jetzt vielleicht beleidigt sein? Mich natürlich! Oder meinst du im Ernst, ich würde tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie du einen anderen küsst?”  
Mark lief rot an. “Scheiße, verdammte!!”  
“Okay, **_jetzt_** bin ich beleidigt.”

Mark stöhnte. “So meinte ich das doch gar nicht!” Wilde, verzweifelte Gestikulationen folgten. “Ich meine... Ich... hab dich wirklich vor allen Leuten geküsst?”  
Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich Richards Kehle. “Ich fürchte ja.” Er lehnte sich zu Mark herüber und wuschelte ihm über den Kopf. “Mach dir nichts draus. Früher oder später wäre es sowieso rausgekommen. Lässt sich nun eh nicht mehr rückgängig machen.”

Mark sackte gegen Richards Brust und stöhnte verzweifelt. “Oh, Kacke! Heike wird mich lynchen!”  
“Heike?”  
“Meine... ‘Verehrerin’”, kam es in abfälligem Tonfall von Mark.  
Es erforderte schon ein Höchstmaß an Selbstbeherrschung von Richard nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. “Ah!”, traf ihn ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz und bewahrte ihn somit vor dem Lachkrampf. “Das ist nicht zufällig so eine kleine Brünette mit Locken? - Tolles Haar übrigens.”  
“Was interessieren dich ihre Haare! Doch... woher weißt du das?”  
“Och, die hat am Entsetztesten geguckt.”  
“Vielleicht sollte ich kündigen...”

Richard lachte und drückte ihn an sich. “Ach, komm! Nun übertreib mal nicht. So schlimm ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht. Immerhin wird sie dir von nun an nicht mehr nachstellen.” Er wuschelte Mark noch einmal über den Kopf und hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die in Sorgenfalten gelegte Stirn.  
Mark jedoch hatte nur einen einzigen Gedanken: ‘Ich bin ja sowas von tot!’

~*~*~

 **Epilog:**

“Du verdammter Lügner!”  
Vor Schreck ließ Mark fast das Reagenzglas mit der ätzenden Flüssigkeit fallen, als Heike um Punkt neun in der Früh ins Labor gestürmt kam.   
“Verlobte, pah!”  
“Aber wir **_sind_** verlobt.” Demonstrativ hielt er seinen Ringfinger in die Höhe.  
“Ach ja, identische Silberringe, was?!”

Mark sah sie entgeistert an. “Silber?! Das ist doch kein Silber!!” Als wenn Richard so billig wäre!  
“Was denn sonst?... Oh...” Heikes Augen nahmen die Größe von Untertellern an. “Etwa **_Platin_**?!” Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein ungläubiges Flüstern, was Mark ungeheure Befriedigung verschaffte. Unter Garantie war er der einzige Mann auf Erden, dem es jemals gelungen war, Heike sprachlos zu machen - wenn auch leider nur für wenige Sekunden. Aufgrund irgendeiner unglücklichen Fügung schienen forsche, aufdringliche Frauen unabwendbarer Bestandteil seines unseligen Schicksals zu sein.

Viel zu schnell hatte die Laborassistentin sich wieder gefasst und bohrte weiter: “Aber mit Grippe im Bett lag _**er**_ ja wohl nicht.”  
Mark seufzte. “Hast du wirklich allen Ernstes erwartet, dass ich dir erzähle, dass ich einen _**Freund**_ und keine Freundin habe?”  
“Ja.”  
Man konnte Mark ansehen, dass er von dieser Antwort nicht wirklich überzeugt war.  
“Doch, wirklich!”, meinte Heike weiter. “Ich hätte dich dann doch in Ruhe gelassen!”  
Das wäre eigentlich viel zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein - und deswegen glaubte er ihr auch kein Wort. “Naja, du weißt es ja jetzt”, kommentierte er nur trocken und behielt seine Gedanken lieber für sich.  
“Ja.”

“So, ich würde mich ja wirklich gerne noch weiter über so tiefgründige Themen wie Verlobte, die aktuelle Schuhmode oder das Wetter von gestern mit dir unterhalten, aber das Zeug in diesem Reagenzglas verdunstet so langsam und das ist nicht wirklich gesund.”  
Heike drehte sich um und meinte halb verärgert, halb schmunzelnd: “Blöder Macho!”  
Diesmal wäre Mark das Glas beinahe vor Lachen runtergefallen.

****

~ ENDE ~

**Author's Note:**

> Erstveröffentlichung: 30.12.2006  
> Veröffentlichung korrigierte und überarbeitete Fassung: 13.06.2009


End file.
